


Promises

by Eastofthemoon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Gen, Post Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 07:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11618976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastofthemoon/pseuds/Eastofthemoon
Summary: It all came down to one final battle, and as Lance looks to Keith and Allura, he can’t help but want to make a promise for the future.





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Blacklionshiro on tumblr wanted a Kallurance fic, so I came up with this. You can view it as ship, but you can also view it as gen if you wish. Either works for this.

It all came down to this. All the battles, the wounds, the near death experiences all came down to this. He, Keith, and Allura were to go in and take down Lotor’s super weapon, while Shiro, Hunk, Pidge and Coran kept the guards distracted.

It was simple, and yet Lance couldn’t ignore the dread that filled inside him. He raised his head to Keith and Allura who were silently sitting in the same room with him. Both of them shared the same serious frown. Part of him wished they could just stay in this moment and didn’t have to face what would come, especially since they had no clue if they would all live through this.

Lance licked his lips, debating if he should say something. Somehow, the words just popped out of his mouth.

“You know, next week my youngest sister turns 13.” Allura and Keith both raised their heads as Lance continued. “I missed her birthday for the last few years, so I got to be there this year...ya know?”

His sister’s 11th birthday was right after they had found the Blue Lion and got carried off to fight a galactic war. Lance always felt guilty that his baby sister had to spent it fretting over his disappearance. At least by her 12th birthday Lance and the other paladins had gotten in a trip home to tell their families they weren’t dead.

He hadn’t wanted to leave, but Lance knew they had to, although he found it difficult to let go when his family hugged him one more time. 

Lance chuckled softly as he rubbed his neck. “Sorry, stupid priority I know when we got to stop Lotor-”

“It’s not stupid,” Keith said as he gave a half smile. “That’s nice and you’ll make it home.”

Lance swallowed as he turned to him. “You..really think so?”  
“Yes,” Allura said in a firm tone. “We all will.”

Lance wasn’t certain if he should believe it, but he couldn’t help but get hopeful. “I’ll have to get a good present to make up missing her last two birthdays.”

Silence followed and Lance thought it was the end of it, but then Keith spoke.

“You could offer her a ride in Blue,” Keith said with a shrug.

Lance frowned. That was a fun idea. He had wanted to give his whole family a ride in Blue, but he had run out of time.

“Could..give her a tour of the castle too.” Lance looked to Allura. “If that’s okay…”

Allura smiled. “Of course it is. The mice could be her tour guides.” She held up a finger. “Then, perhaps take her to the mall to get ‘something sparkly’.”

Lance laughed. “That’s perfect. She’ll get to brag to her friends she got to go to a space mall.”

“Hunk can bake her a space cake,” Keith added.

“Pidge can build her a robot,” Allura chimed in.

“Yes to all of those,” Lance said with a smile. He then glanced to the clock and cleared his throat. “It’s..almost time to go.”

All three of them stared at each other, and with no words being said as they each gave a solemn nod.

“Whatever happens, we’re in this together,” Allura said as she held out her hand. “To the bitter end.”

Keith stood and placed his hand over Allura’s. “To the bitter end.”

Lance gave a small smile as he placed his hand on top of Keith’s. “We’ll be alright because we’re together.” He tilted his head at them. “Come on, let’s make an epic story to tell at my sister’s birthday party.”

Upon seeing Allura and Keith smile back at him, the dread Lance was feeling inside lessened and all he could see what his sister’s surprised face when he showed up for her party.


End file.
